


Adventures in Running Too Fast, or: Pietro does not deserve this

by ladanse



Series: 5 Times The Students Figured Something Out about their Professor (and one time they learned the full story) [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Gen, Humor, M/M, let pietro live 2K17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladanse/pseuds/ladanse
Summary: Pietro was calmly minding his own business.This is the fact he would like to stress, in recounting the events which he hopes to never again think about, amen.(aka walking in on ur dads is awkward at any age)





	

**Author's Note:**

> two in close succession! i'm so proud that I did this instead of math homework
> 
> this works pretty well as a stand-alone but the other three add more hilarious context :D

 

 

Pietro was calmly minding his own business.

 

This is the fact he would like to stress, in recounting the events which he hopes to _never again_ think about, amen.

 

So.

 

He was running around the mansion, the day when Magneto ( _his dad_ ) came to visit (his _DAD_ ). Naturally, he was attempting to avoid the Professor and Magneto (HIS DAD) at all costs. Especially considering, well. He remembers the car ride to the plane ten years ago, thank you very much.

 

Sexual tension, anyone?

 

So. He goes to the roof. Because. You would think. _That it's. a. safe. place._

 

The door up is on the other side of the mansion from the study, and it's windy out, which means it's bad for "reviewing research" or whatever the rad kids are calling it these days.

 

Pietro doesn't look before he runs, because he never does. He dashes up the door to the roof, failing to notice that it's weird that it's already unlocked. Then, he stops.

 

The Professor is out here. So is Magneto. They are standing (sitting, whatever) on the roof together, watching the sunset.

 

Well.

 

They're not _watching_ the sunset, exactly.

 

It's weird because Pietro can't move. He wants to get the _fuck_ out of there, but a creeping sense of dread has frozen his feet to the ground.

 

So, he's treated to several seconds ( _long, long seconds_ ) of the sight of PROFESSOR X  _making out_ with MAGNETO ( _his fucking dad_ ) in the sunset on the roof.

 

There are _noises_.

 

Pietro gags. Loudly.

 

The two begin to pull apart, confused, and he finds his feet. Then, he's gone in a rush of wind, running blindly, until he crashes into the library doors.

 

"Are you okay?" says Jubilee.

 

"Nope," he says, and backpedals frantically.

 

He then runs into: a) another door; b) the kitchen counter; c) a tree; and d) the iron gates on the edge of the property, before he sits down, puts his head in his hands, and muffles a scream into the sleeves of his hoodie.

 

  
_Honestly_. He doesn't deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> next up: (a highly oblivious) scott + alex summers angst  
> my guys I'm so excited for the next one you can't believe


End file.
